


Honeymoon!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Jude are married! It's time for the honeymoon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a Zude prompt where they are on their honeymoon?
> 
> These characters are from the awesome VH1 Show Hit the Floor! It is amazingness!
> 
> The hostess and the Waiter are Italian so when you read their parts read it with an Italian accent. I wrote it with an Italian accent in my head.
> 
> Also any Italian, French, German, or Spanish used was google translated so I hope it is correct. I double checked it but sometimes you never know.

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband.” The minister proclaimed loudly. “You may now kiss one another.” Jude and Zero kissed each other for the first in a week, and in that moment it was like they were finally able to breathe. They had been away from each other for a week, because of bachelor parties and basketball games. They held onto each other for what seemed like forever. It took the minister to separate them, “Gentleman, I think you actually need to breath now.” Jude pulled away from Zero first, and it pained him to do so. But he looked out into the crowd of people, all smiling and there to support them. Zero followed this action. His eyes landing on his sister, Laura. She was beaming at them. She held up a goofy two thumbs up to her brother. He just shook his head at her, never losing his smile. He was only pulled away from her when he felt Jude slip his hand into his. They began their walk out of the room, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

**On the way to the Honeymoon:**

“Mommy, I know it’s him.” A little boy tugged on his mother’s sleeve.

“No we are in line already, and I doubt that is Zero. He wouldn’t just be here without some sort of security.” His mother replied staring across the airport toward the blond man sitting in a chair clearly waiting to be called for boarding.

“It is him. I will prove it.” The little boy let go of his mother’s sleeve and ran toward the man. He ignored his mother screaming at him in the distance.

When he made it to the man he shouted, back at his mother who was on her way to him, “Look I told you it was him!” He turned back to Zero. “Hi!”

“Hey, little man.” Zero smiled, as he watched the boys mother approach him from behind.

“I am so sorry…” She stopped as she realized her son had been right. “Oh my, you’re Zero.”

Zero nodded, “Yup. At least that’s what I’m told.” The woman just stared clearly flustered. “Would you like an autograph?” He turned his attention to the kid. He nodded and ran off. “Ummm… Where is he going now?”

The boy’s mother snapped back to attention, and looked over at her some rummaging through his carry-on bag. “Oh he is getting his autograph book. We are going to Disney World so he has it on hand.” Her words we hesitant in her nervousness, “My husband and I watch all of the games. We are huge fans. You are my exception.” She blushed as she said it.

“Exception?” Zero was genuinely lost by this.

“Oh, umm…” The woman giggled with embarrassment. “Well my husband and I each chose a celebrity that we are allowed to, ummm… you know. It’s more of just a joke between us. His is Sandra Bullok, mine is you.”

“I’m flattered, but my husband would not appreciate that much I am sure.” He gave her a flirty smile.

“Oh, that’s right you’re gay.” She slapped her forhead.

“No, I am not gay. I don’t like to label myself. I am interested in both men and women. It just so happens that a man stole my heart.” Zero corrected the woman. Her son ran up moments after dropping his book in Zero’s lap. Zero signed it as promised.

“Can we get a picture so that we can prove to my husband that we met you?” The woman asked pulling her phone out. Zero nodded. The woman looked around for someone to take the picture. A tall man in a suit was walking up and the woman lunged at the opportunity, “Sir, can you take a picture of us?” She motioned toward Zero and the boy.

“Of course it would be my pleasure.” He smiled and took her phone. After snapping the picture, he handed it back. The woman still clearly star struck began talking to the man, “This is Zero. He plays for the LA Devils.”

“My God, Are you serious?” The man was being sarcastic but the woman was oblivious to this. Zero just laughed. “I am a huge fan sir.”

“I bet you are.” Zero winked at the man, and blew a kiss at him. The woman did not miss this.

“Wait, you just told me your husband would not appreciate it if you were with a woman, but it’s okay for you to flirt with another man?” She was getting angry. “I am going to pray that your husband comes to his senses and drops you like the cheating bastard you are.”

Both Zero and the man cracked up laughing, “Ma’am, we were only joking with you. This is my husband, Jude Kinkade.”

The woman was shocked now, “Oh, you own the team. I know who you are. I am so sorry. I just assumed.”

Jude smiled at the lady, “It is fine, I shouldn’t have messed with you like that.” At that moment the ladies flight was called for boarding.

“Thank you again Zero, and I am sorry Mr. Kinkade.” She grabbed her son’s hand and headed back to the line.

“Well, that was fun.” Zero said as Jude sat down beside him. 

**On the Plane:**

Jude had fallen asleep, and Zero was watching some terrible romantic comedy that the flight attendant put on. Zero didn’t want to disturb his sleeping husband but her really needed to piss. He tried to work his way around Jude without bumping him, but even for first class the flight was crowded so it was bound to happen. Jude opened his eyes when Zero accidently slammed his foot into Jude’s shin. “What the hell, Zero?”

“Sorry I have to piss.” He smiled apologetically at Jude, as he finally for free. Jude rolled over and went back to sleep.

While Zero was in the restroom he realized that this was the first flight he and Jude had been on together since they had gotten together. Still having firsts with Jude made him happy. He never wanted their relationship to become a dull one. He never wanted to lose Jude because he couldn’t keep their life interesting.

**Finally the actual Honeymoon:**

Zero had no idea why Jude wanted to go to Italy for their honeymoon, until he stepped out of the airport. Everything was so vibrant and full of life. But that would all have to wait, because Zero wanted one night alone with Jude before they had to be like normal couples and go on dates, ride in a frikkin’ gondola, or do anything else people did on honeymoons. Not that Zero was completely against all of this, because he was not. He actually looked forward to it, but they had gone directly to the airport from the reception and Zero and Jude did not get a chance to consummate their marriage, and Zero felt that he would missing out if everything was not done in the right order, well that and he was just plain turned on by the sight of Jude right now.

After they were finally checked into their room, “So what do you want to do first.” He turned to Jude who had just shut the door behind him. He knew what he wanted to do, but he refused to upset Jude by making this moment all about sex, because it wasn’t that at all. 

Jude crossed the room as quickly as he could saying on word, “You!” when he reached Zero he pulled him in to himself, kissing him with a ferocity that made Zero melt into Jude.

**A few hours later:**

Jude lay with his head on Zero’s chest with Zero’s arm wrapped around him. Zero was smiling quite a bit. “I know we have been wild in the past, but damn Jude, you were a beast.” 

“Well, Zero, I haven’t been away from you for more than a few days since we got together. I hated waiting to be with you. That last week drove me crazy.” Jude said placing a kiss right below Zero’s neck.

“Oh yeah? How crazy?” The kiss was waking something up in Zero.

“I wanted to tear your suit off at the ceremony, but that would have gotten us some looks. And I wanted to knock the minister out when he stopped us from kissing. And during the ceremony, I wanted to drag you to the closest restroom and have my way with you.” Jude said all of this while placing kisses in different places along Zero’s chest.

“Well good news we are together now, and I plan to keep it that way.” Zero said as he brought Jude’s lips to his own. “Now fix the problem you created so we can go have dinner.” He gestured with his eyes to his lower half. Jude just laughed.

**Dinner Time:**

“Welcome to L'Antica Trattoria. Do you have a reservation?” A small lady with black hair rapped in a braid asked with a smile.

“Yes, Kinkade.” Zero answered the hostess.

“Ah, yes. I will show you to your seats.” She grabbed two menus and nodded toward where she wanted them to follow. Jude stepped forward and Zero followed with a hand on Jude’s back. She led them to a table beside the window. The night was lit up brightly with not only lights but a flurry of people, smiling, and happy people. It was truly a beautiful view. “Here you are. You waiter will be with you soon.”

“Ciao, Il mio nome è Angelo. Come posso aiutare questa bella serata?” Angelo spoke with an accent that would make anyone melt.

But it was Jude that stole Zero’s attention, “Sì, possiamo ottenere il Avignonesi Vin Santo di Montepulciano per iniziare.” The waiter nodded and left them. 

Zero stared at Jude with wide eyes, “You speak Italian?”

“Yeah.” Jude answered as if it was obvious.

“And, you never told me.” Zero looked at Jude as if he was trying to figure out Jude’s other secrets. “Any other languages I should know about.”

“French, Spanish, and German.” Jude answered with a cocky smile.

“So you can speak five languages fluently.” Zero was getting the look of a giddy child wanting to know more. “Say something in French.”

Jude smiled, “Okay, umm… Je t'aime Gideon Kinkade. Tu es mon monde entier, et je suis si heureux que nous pouvons vivre le reste de notre vie ensemble.”

“Wow that sounded romantic as crap.” Zero smiled, “What about in German?”

“Ich liebe Gideon Kinkade. Du bist meine Welt, und ich bin so glücklich, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen leben können.” Jude changed languages without any issue. Before Zero could ask he said it in Spanish as well, “Me encanta Gedeón Kinkade. Eres mi mundo, y estoy muy feliz de que podamos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.” And just so that Zero knew what is meant he said it in English, blushing as he did so, “I love Gideon Kinkade. You're my world, and I am so happy that we can live the rest of our lives together.”

“It was romantic. I love it when I’m right. You are so cheesy.” Zero smiled not with just his mouth but with his eyes. Jude rolled his eyes, but when Zero took his hand he stared into his eyes, “I love you too, Jude.” It was Jude’s turn to smile from ear to ear. 

**Back at the hotel room:**

Zero and Jude, both full and exhausted from their night wanted to shower and possibly head to bed. Zero had been right, they went to dinner then enjoyed a gondola ride together. It had been a romantic night indeed. After the gondola ride they had just walked around the city holding hands. They were even caught kissing in an alleyway by another couple that was headed to do the same.

Zero was first into the shower. His back was turned from the door, so as Jude entered the shower it was easy for him to wrap his arms around Zero and kiss his neck. Zero smiled at the way his heart jumped with each kiss or touch from Jude. He turned to Jude and wrapped him in his arms, just holding him. Wanting to be as close to Jude as possible in that moment. Just holding him nothing more. Jude knew this, as this happened from time to time now. The first time it had happened was the day they found Laura, it freaked Jude out, but Zero explained that Jude was the only person he had ever felt close enough to, to have a completely vulnerable moment with. This moment was the most important moment for Zero. Jude loved these moments. So they just stood together letting the water run down around them.

Zero was always the one to pull away from the embrace first. Jude refused to be the one to end it for fear of upsetting this special moment they shared. He didn’t want to lose this. Zero turned and grabbed the body wash. “I’ll wash you, you wash me.” And just like that he was smirking, back to his normal self. Jude laughed slightly as Zero lathered the soap and began to run his hands over Jude’s chest.

“We use too much water.” Jude was saying as they eventually emerged from the bathroom.

Zero opened his arms in question, “Are you complaining?”

Jude turned toward Zero, “Nope, just stating a fact.”

“Plus shower sex is hot.” Zero smirked, “You are not taking that away from me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jude plopped himself on the bed, a look of disappointment growing on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Zero asked as he got into bed next to Jude.

“It just sucks that this is our only night we get to spend alone,” Jude plucked at a thread on the bedsheets. Zero was about to explain again why they had to leave early, but Jude already knew, “I know you have the championship game tomorrow night.”

“We will just have to make the most of tonight won’t we?” Jude smiled as Zeropulled him close, both of them smiling as they kissed.


End file.
